The Illusionist
by maroonwolf1234
Summary: Thrown through time and space for atrocious war crimes harry finds himself in a new world with most of his powers bound. No pairings for now. Rated T because reasons.
1. Prologue

Illusions

Summary: Thrown through time and space for atrocious war crimes harry finds himself in a new world with most of his powers bound.

 **Author note: Hello its maroonwolf. If your wandering why some of the story is different then you have to understand that some changes to the story line are needed to get him to where he is without being stupid. So yeah here it is.**

Deep within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Helecarrier in holding room #6 screams would be heard if the room wasn't sound proof. A quick glance would show a man using his hand to rip open his chest where organs could be seen. This of course wasn't what was happening. If you looked through the trillion dollar camera used to identify separate atoms and then place them in a picture you would see a messy haired green eyed man sitting in the corner focusing on where a thin outline of the screaming man could be seen. The man's name was Harry James Potter or the Boy-Who-Betrayed from his world. You see, Harry wasn't from the same world as the one he was in right now.

Harry was once a week minded pawn in a war between two equally evil factions. The manipulative light, and the painful dark. He was born to a generally good light family where he was raised and loved. That was until the leader of the light heard a prophecy regarding the dark lord and one Harry Potter. The prophecy stated that only harry could destroy the dark lord and only the dark lord could kill harry. With some quick manipulations on his part, the light lord had his pet follower of the dark lord, otherwise known as death eaters, to report the prophecy to his lord. The dark lord in a fit of rage bypassed the magical protections on the potter house and killed the parents of Harry.

He then cast the killing curse upon 1 year old Harry to end his life. Only the illegal protections that repelled all malicious magic placed upon harry by his mother kicked in, sending the killing curse back at the dark lord temporarily crippling him by turning him into a incorporeal form.

When the light lord Dumbledore was searching through the rubble he found young harry with a permanent scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead he decided that harry would become the weapon of the so called light. Dumbledore then threw harry into a abusive house hold on number 4 pivot drive. The Dursleys were then placed under compulsion to treat the boy as a freak of nature who needed the freakishness beat out of him. Dumbledore did this because he wanted his weapon to grow up humble and easy to mold.

(time warp, ill come back and do his school life later in the story maybe its up to the readers, *shrugs shoulders* pretty much the same in the books)

After his fifth year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his wrongly imprisoned godfather was hit hit by a spell that slowly expelled the bones in your body one at time. At his godfather's will reading he found out from the goblins that Dumbledore had been taking money out of his bank vault to finance the light side and pay his fake friends. After hearing these betrayals he completely shut himself from the world in his family manor and tried to learn magic to help him fight both sides.

He found one book in his godfather's fault about illusions that absolutely fascinated him. It showed how to send magic away from the body forming images, sounds, and feelings to the one it touches. He practiced this he could put up illusions with barely a thought. Eventually after 2 years of hard work he took on Voldemort and his death eaters head on. It was easy. Harry just put up a illusion of him giving a grand speech about how Voldemort was going to die and stabbed him from behind with a runic blade from the Black vault that was enchanted to kill and send the one being stabbed into the afterlife immediately. He then brutally murdered all the death eaters even torturing a select few like Beatrix and Snape. After he killed the last one he was cheap-shoted by an auror with a stunner to the back.

Harry was then given a sorry excuse for a trial where fudge just listed all his crimes and gave him the worst punishment of all of wizard history. Harry had his magic painfully bound by six wizards. They then used a dark ritual that would send the him to his own personal hell. Unfortunately for the ministry of magic Harry knew that something like this would happen so he rigged runic bombs around the building to go off the moment his magic couldn't be felt. As the last words of the ritual were spoken and Harry fell through a dimensional portal the bombs went off, sending him spiraling off course where he landed in the middle of a shield base. He passed out without when the energy discharge on his arrival alerted his presence and was quickly thrown into a cell.

When he woke up he tried to trick the shield personnel into seeing Harry ripping his own eyeballs out but that was quickly shut down when the room was filled with knockout gas. So here he was, in the middle of a shield base, waiting for his chance out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey hey hey its maroonwolf. Just gonna say that I have no idea what im doing and will probably make lots and lots of mistakes. Feel free to insult and stuff. There are probably going to be 1 or 2 more time skips where Im to lazy to write what happened in the movie. So if you've not seen the Avengers. GET OUT!

Day 2032

Containment cell #6

I sighed trying to think of a new illusion to freak out anyone looking inside. Finally I decided I'd do a new one.

A giant kraken seemed to appear from nowhere in his cell. It had multiple people in its grasp that were slowly being torn limb by limb. After it was done with all the bodys it tried to put them back together. Like most krakens it didn't quite know what the human anatomy was made of so it decided to create a giant sword using all ten of the bodys. Quite a gruesome site if you asked the security monitors forced to watch the cell for anything abnormal. Or more accurately, anything considered normal. You should have seen the day when Harry set up an illusion of him and the Queen of England having tea. The scientists were talking about how he was finally settling down and crap. That was until a smaller queen burst out of her chest and went on to eat the remains. That was a day to remember.

Miles away at another shield base north (budalololololo transition)

Scientists were trying to find a way to harness the energy in the tesseract when it started to spark and gather energy. Suddenly without warning it shoots energy forward creating a portal in which Loki the god of trickery and illusions stepped out smirking evilly.

(budalololololo transition)

As usual for one Harry Potter boredom was sinking in. Suddenly without warning Harry felt it. It was like a giant beacon of power appeared and was almost instantly masked. But Harry felt it and knew a more powerful being than him had appeared on his current plane of existence. He felt the urge to find this powerful being and pledge his allegiance to whatever it was.

In the monitoring room the shield agents grew wary as the kraken on the screen disappeared and was replaced by the subject muttering to himself saying "He's here, He's here, He's here" and slowly started laughing uncontrollably. A quick glance at the other monitor showed that that was really what was happening.

He called his superior agent and explained the situation. The agent said he'd report the disturbance to Agent Hill. She would relay the information to Nick Furry, the leader of shield.

5 minutes later the testing base for the tesseract imploded.

Time warp until Loki brought to the helecarier (budalololololo transition)

"Sir", said the agent with the job of watching subject 6.

"This better be important were in the middle of a crisis!", said Nick Furry. And they were in one. Agent Barton They were using most of their resources to try and find the tessaract while Loki seemed to be enjoying his time in his cell.

"Subject 6 isn't using his power and is repeatedly hitting the door and screaming to see the powerful one." the agent replied.

Director Fury immediately sat up at the mention of subject 6 while the avengers bar Agent Romanolf looked on in confusion.

"Who's subject 6?", said Captain Rogers otherwise known as Captain America.

"It would be better if I showed you", said Fury as he typed into his keyboard bringing up a TV screen with a picture of a white male with messy black hair and closed eyes.

"This is subject 6 when he is asleep in his cell"

"This is subject 6's cell when he is awake", Nick presses a few keys and brings up a video of one of his most famous illusions where a man starts to eat himself alive by ripping apart his own flesh.

"Subject 6 can create images, sounds, smells, and sometimes touch that completely fools the mind into believing what subject 6 wants you to believe is happening. We were only able to capture him because he appeared in the middle of a shield base and was knocked out with knock out gas when we saw him tearing his eyes out. It turned out to be an illusion which faded the moment he collapsed on the other side of the room. It is unheard of him not having some kind of illusion up to try to get people to let him out. Thankfully with trillion dollars worth of research we were able to create a huge machine that examines the content of his cell by identifying each atom and showing it on the screen. Even with that you can still see the illusions like you would see a ghost."

"Have you tried negotiation?" replied a still green tony from seeing the illusion of the man eating himself alive.

"Of course we have", sneared Fury, "The agents we sent in still have nightmares of being forced to eat their own families. Alive."

"Well then," said Banner "lets go meet our resident nightmare machine then".


End file.
